High School, Demigods, and Monsters
by Murphydog3
Summary: So this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. The premise is that it is a world without Camp half-blood where the gods themselves explain everything to their children. Also monster attacks will be less frequent in this story as monsters can't smell demigods from miles away but they do still try to hunt down demigods. I hope you enjoy… Also ps I do not own Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

The Hell that is my Life

I was looking around; my sword still drawn beads of sweat still pouring down my face. I thought to myself where could these monsters be hiding… and as soon as I said that three Amphisbaena appeared and decided to attack me. For those of you who don't know what an Amphisbaina is I envy you because they are so nasty looking I am not even going to describe them. If you wanna know look it up trust me though you don't. So I finished off the beasts and recapped my sword, Riptide, allowing the magic to turn it back into a pen. I smiled to myself and then cursed silently, "Damn my mom is going to kill me, I am so late."

I started to run home and as I got into my car I… oh wait I guess I should explain everything here. My name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon. If your saying wow dude cut the crap those Greek gods didn't exist then I would have agreed with you about 5 years ago. You see on my twelfth birthday my dad showed up and told me about how he was the Greek god of the sea and at first I didn't believe him, I mean some strange stuff had been happening to me but I figured it was no big deal. He explained everything to me though and gave me proof he showed me how he could control the sea and gave me my sword Riptide. My mom has managed to help me live a pretty normal life though I've stayed at home made friends went to school. Oh gods school… why did we have to move from Miami to New York City.

This is actually why my mom is going to kill me; I am late for my first day of my senior year at Goode High school.


	2. Chapter 2

School, Annabeth, New Friends, Annabeth… Annabeth.

After I rushed home I got yelled at by my mom for about 5 seconds and then she asked me if I was ok. She told me that I would have to rush to school because as my awesome luck holds (note my sarcasm) I am going to be late on the first day of school.

I am going to skip telling you about my run to school because it was boring and nothing happened.

I arrived at school a couple of minutes before the bell rang for first period so I looked around for the office to get my schedule. On my way I heard whispers.

"Is that the new kid?"

"Damn he's hot, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"This sucks the new guy is gonna get all the babes after him."

I stopped paying attention after a while it was boring. I found the office and the secretary handed me my schedule saying that my homeroom teacher was a guy by the name of Blowfis…

I could have sworn she said Blowfish.

Here was my schedule.

**PERCY JACKSON LOCKER 458 COMBO 26-36-30**

**HOMEROOM- ROOM 538 PAUL BLOWFIS**

**PERIOD 1- ROOM 410 CHEMISTRY WILLIAM WHITMAN**

**PERIOD 2- ROOM 421 ALGEBRA 2 HELEN LABUE**

**PERIOD 3- ROOM 315 AP GREEK 4 CHIRON BRUNNER**

**PERIOD 4- ROOM 538 ENGLISH 3 PAUL BLOWFIS**

**PERIOD 5- LUNCH**

**PERIOD 6- ROOM 315 MYTHOLOGY CHIRON BRUNNER**

**PERIOD 7- LIBRARY STUDY HALL AMY EDWARDS**

**PERIOD 8- ROOM 111 SWIMMING GLEESON HEDGE**

All in all not a bad schedule hopefully things here won't be too bad. I won't be able to tell anyone the truth about me though, I'll have to lie everyone I meet and it will be painful. I am so lost in thought that I don't even realize the blond girl I am about to bump into. I feel the crash and then look down to see a beautiful girl with blonde princess curls. I give her my hand a lift her up, feeling a spark, picking up all the things I caused her to drop and apologize profusely "I am so sorry I am such an idiot." She looks at me and I see the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they are storm grey…WAIT… Stormy grey eyes… only children of Athena have those color eyes, is it possible that this girl is a demigod to.

She looks up at me in shock she must have felt the shock to and when we look into each other's eyes I swear something passes between us, a connection, something amazing though. She opens her mouth and says, "It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either, I am Annabeth Chase by the way, and you must be new here because I have never seen you before." This goddess of a girl says. I mean I swear on the Styx that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with her perfect princess curls, gorgeous eyes and tan muscular yet lithe body.

I open my mouth and say, "I'm Percy Jackson nice to meet you Annabeth," she smiles at me and I swear to the gods she is more beautiful than Aphrodite herself and I have met the goddess of love herself. We stare into each other's eyes both smiling like idiots, well at least I am… We eventually both blush and look away and she asks me for my schedule. I show it to her and she says "Hey we have all of the same classes except for swimming, math and science. I am in Mr. Blowfis homeroom so I could show you there if you want?" She says looking down at the floor.

With possibly the biggest smile on my face in the history of man I reply, "I would love that but could you first help me find my locker so I can put some stuff away?" She smiles and says, "Sure, follow me"

I follow her and we chat I learn how she loves architecture and that she lives with her dad and step-mom and step-brothers. She really could be a half-blood. I put this out of my mind and I tell her about how we moved from Miami because my mom thought that it was too dangerous… What I didn't tell her was it was to dangerous because of the Sea of Monsters is right there so all them badies find me. We find my locker and make it to homeroom before the bell and when we get there a girl in punk clothes greets us by saying, "Hey Annie whose the dude your new boyfriend?" She laughs at Annabeth's and I am certain my blush and introduces herself as Thalia.

As homeroom is about to come to an end Annabeth asks me if I needed anyone to walk me to my next class. I obviously readily agreed.

When we go to the door Annabeth asked me if I wanted to meet her here after class ended. Again readily agreed.

I went into my Chem class and was paired with a dude named Grover as my lab partner. He seemed really cool and we hit it off instantly, he had crutches but that was cool I really hoped we could be friends.

The day went by and Annabeth and I talked a lot, we had a lot in common we were both juniors, both turned 16 over the summer (It was September now) and we both played sports. Eventually we got to lunch and Annabeth asked me to sit with her friends. These included Thalia, my lab partner Grover, a strange kid named Nico who looked emo, a cute girl named Katie Gardner, a pair of brothers named Connor and Travis Stoll, Thalia's brother Jason Grace, and a girl named Clarisse with her boyfriend Chris, A pretty girl named Piper, A guy who bearly looked up from his whatever it was he was making named Leo, a Chinese baby man named Frank, and a younger girl named Hazel. They seemed like a great group and I really seemed to hit it off with them.

School ended and I had a pretty great day. I realized that for the first time in a long while I had enjoyed school, I made new friends and didn't get into trouble. I left the school and heard Annabeth yell, "Percy" I looked back and saw her walking over to me. I smiled at her and said, "Hey Annabeth, you walking this way to?"

She replied, "Yeah."

I sheepishly smiled, "could you maybe show me the way to my house then I don't wanna get lost?"

She smiled and I felt great, all I wanted right then and there was to be able to make her smile every second of every day, she told me "Sure where do you live?"

"At the apartment complex on 59th."

"Really, so do I." she happily stated.

We walked towards our homes and as we walked through a deserted ally a huge Hellhound shadow traveled right in front of us. I screamed, "Annabeth stay behind me," and uncapped Riptide, the blade growing in my hand. In a short couple of moments the beast was gone but I wasn't the one who killed it, a bronze dagger clattered to the ground falling from the Hellhounds face. Annabeth looked at me and said, "We need to talk."

**Hey so sorry I haven't posted to this for a while but inspiration just struck me today. I hope you all enjoy it and I will be posting more freely once I get to my Christmas vacation. I hope you read, review please and I will try to respond. Thanks so much**

**-Joe**


	3. Chapter 3

Well… this is awkward

After that little awkward moment we had Annabeth and I walked to a small little coffee shop in silence. When we go there we both ordered large coffees cause I think we both had the same idea that we were going to be there for a while. "So…" I started awkwardly, "from that celestial bronze knife you carry I am going to take a shot in the dark and say that you're a demigod."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "and from that magic pen-sword you got there I am assume that you are one as well."

"Yeah," I responded. "Hey, I'll tell you who my parent if you tell me yours, Ok?" she nodded, " One, two, three,"

I said, "Poseidon" at the exact same time she said,

"Athena" in that moment my heart dropped straight down to Hades. Of course I thought this awesome girl is my father's worst enemies daughter, we should be mortal enemies, like cats and dogs. I don't want to be enemies with her though I may sorta have a tiny crush on her already. I looked at her face and could tell that she was thinking something similar.

"I should go," she said, but she made no signs of moving.

I didn't want her to go, I felt happy sitting right there with her so I said, "Annabeth we are not our parents, just because they hate each other doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right?" She smiled and I swear I could feel my heart melting right there and then.

"I was hoping that you would say something like that." Annabeth said the smile never leaving her lips. I wasn't so different. We stayed there for hours just talking and I felt so comfortable with her. I didn't want to leave but then I saw the time and I nearly shouted, "Oh my gods, my mom is going to kill me I should have been home hours ago." I stated.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Well I better show you home then." We got up and left and walked back to our apartment complex with an ease of conversation I have never really had with anyone else. We finally got to the building and then to the door of my apartment.

"This is it" I told her. I was trying to hide my disappointment but I don't think I did. She looked at me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. do you want to walk to school together?" she looked at me and her voice sounded a little hopeful, then she added, "You don't have to if you don't want to I was just thinking-,"

"Annabeth," I cut her off, "I'd love to walk to school together tomorrow." She smiled and said "good" and we hugged and then she turned around and walked a couple steps and turned back to look at me still staring at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Percy 7:30 in the lobby, don't be late." Then she walked away and didn't look back.

I could not get the smile off my face while I walked into the door to find my mom standing there with a big smirk on her face. "Well I don't have to ask how your first day of school went." I blushed, so she continued, "so who was that outside?"

"It was Annabeth, she's a friend, I met her today and a hellhound attacked us and I learned that she's a demigod too. We were just talking about everything that's why I am home so late" I said kinda quickly. My mom looked kind of surpised by this information but quickly regained her smirk. "So this Annabeth girl tell me about her." I quickly complied and told her all about our conversation and her and everything I knew and by the time I was done dinner was already eaten and I had to start my homework so I told my mom I should go do some work and as I was leaving the room she said, "My baby already has a crush."

I quickly rushed out, "MOM I don't have a crush on her she is just a friend!" I could tell she didn't believe me though because my entire face was tomato red. She replied to me with that same smirk, that smirk was really starting to annoy me, "Percy I asked you to tell me a little bit about her not her entire life story that I might add you learned in a couple of hours, you have a crush on this girl."

"Alright," I admitted, "I might have a crush on her but her mom is Athena, if I ever asked Annabeth out her mom would smite me, she hates Dad and probably hates me just as much for being born. So there is nothing I can do, I will just have to make do with being her friend." I stalked away and went into my room. I did my homework and went straight to sleep my mind still swirling with thoughts of Annabeth Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Keeps Going… No Matter How Much I Want It To Pause

I met Annabeth in the lobby that next morning… and the morning after that, and basically every morning for the next three weeks. I learned that all her friends I previously met on that first day were also demigods. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, Jason was also a son of Zeus, Nico was a son of Hades, The Stolls were Hermes' kids along with Chris, Leo was the son of Hephaestus, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, Piper McClean daughter of Aphrodite, Clarisse daughter of Ares, her brother Frank and Nico's sister Hazel and Grover was a Satyr. It was pretty cool that all my new friends were demigods so I wouldn't have to lie to them about that. As the weeks went by Annabeth and I got closer and closer, I really like her why does her mother have to be the one goddess who hates me just because I was born. And despite this small detail we became close and I was trying to be cool with the fact that we would probably only ever be friends I swear I really was trying but it was really hard.

One day Annabeth and I were walking back to my apartment to do some homework when we decided to grab a little something to eat beforehand. So we walked into this little pizzeria and each grabbed two slices of plain and a coke. We ate and talked about the project we had to do for our Mythology class, we had to do a project on the most interesting myth that involved to gods together. We decided to do ours on how Medusa came to be. I know funny right… daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon discussing how Medusa came to be. I thought it was funny Annabeth less so, she scowled and mumbled a "Seaweed Brain" but shook her head and smiled and agreed. Ok so back to the present we had finished our pizza and were back in my apartment when we were discussing it. My mom wasn't home so we had the whole place to ourselves. I was talking about how it wasn't my dad's brightest move when a strand of hair fell into Annabeth's face and without thinking twice I reached up and pushed it behind her ear. She looks at me and I blush, she looks shocked but had a small smile nonetheless. Annabeth then whispered maybe we should reenact the two, really get into their heads?" She questioned gently.

"Your right, we wouldn't want any wrong information on our project after all," I said. She smiled and then we both leaned over and our lips met and forgive me for being cheesy but sparks flew and my lips felt like they were on fire, but it was a good burn though not painful just intense… I felt like I was actually in heaven. I smiled into the kiss and felt her do the same. I honestly don't know how long we were like that and I didn't care I wanted this moment to pause and stay there for all eternity, but the next thing I know all I hear is my mom screaming "YES!" I blushed, like I was the color of a tomato and Annabeth was no different. She had a smile on her face, maybe it was because she knew my mom approved of her, my mom LOVES Annabeth. Focus though Percy, I thought to myself and I saw that Annabeth was getting up to leave and I told her that I would walk her out.

I walked Annabeth to her apartment and I looked at her she had a small smile on her face and she looked so beautiful. She looked up at me and she opened her mouth once closed it then opened it again and quickly said, "So what does this make us?"

I looked at her and said without a trace of hesitation, "Hopefully it makes you my girlfriend and me your boyfriend. So Annabeth Chase would you like to go out with me this Friday night to the movies?" I looked at her hopefully and she smiled and looked up at me and then she kissed me straight on the lips. It was a soft kiss and it lingered when she pulled away. "Does that answer your question Seaweed Brain?" She asked and I replied with "I am a little oblivious could you repeat your answer?" She smiled and kissed me again and I said, "Your answer is crystal clear"

She smirked and said, "Good now if you don't mind me I should be going my dad and stepmom might get worried." I smiled kissed her again and told her I would see her tomorrow bright and early. I walked back to my apartment the smile never leaving my face and when I went back into the living room my mom was smirking and asked me if I was a gentleman and a lot of other embarrassing questions. I told her I had a date with Annabeth on Friday and she was so estatic. I can't wait for school tomorrow to see how all our friends react because they have been saying we should get together since the first day I walked through those doors. Well tomorrow will be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

I woke up that day with a smile on my face dreams of Annabeth had been running through my head all night… and NO not like that you sick pervs. We kissed yesterday, the memory washed over me like a wave and for a moment it was all I could think about, her soft warm lips, the smell of lemons coming from her hair and the way everything just felt amazing. I quickly showered got dressed and ate my blue pancakes at record speed. I got down to the lobby at the same exact time as Annabeth actually and upon realizing that we both smiled. I walked up to her and gently pulled her towards me bringing her chin up with my hand and capturing her lips with mine. After a few more kisses, because sue me I wanted to kiss the girl I had been crushing on from day one, we headed to school hand in hand. As we got to the doors we were almost immediately surrounded by our friends screaming questions at us. "How long have you guys been dating?", "Oh my gods you two have been dating this whole time haven't you?" (Thalia accused us of that one) and other questions along the same line. We answered all their questions quickly while never letting the others hand out of our grasp. Piper was really happy for us claiming that she had been waiting for this moment since Annabeth had introduced me to everyone that first day.

Thalia pulled me aside for a minute and quietly told me, "If you break her heart I will painfully kill you bring you back and then I will throw you into Tarturus. Annabeth has never had a crush on a boy and then you come here and suddenly have her hooked so I am warning you that if you hurt it you will have hell to pay, literally!"

I looked at Thalia with serious eyes and said, "Thalia I have no intention of hurting Annabeth and if I do break her heart I swear on the river Styx that you can do all that to me and I won't even fight you." She stared at me in shock and I walked off smiling at her and went back to Annabeth who asked, "What was that about?" I smiled at her and said, "Just a heads up." She looked at me funny and then we started walking to class my hand around her shoulder and her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help smiling and every class we were in we holding hands constantly. I thought about what Thalia said about Annabeth never having a crush on anybody else and I found it kinda funny because I never had a crush on anybody before her and each of us being captivated with the other the moment we met. I smiled at the thought and for the rest of class just daydreamed.

Lunch came around and Annabeth and I decided to spend it without our friends constantly asking questions and pestering us. We left the school choosing to go out into the city for lunch. We walked into central park and sat there we went to the lake and I asked the fish how they were and introduced them to Annabeth, she felt ridiculous doing that but she laughed and was smiling the whole time so I knew she was enjoying herself. I splashed Annabeth and she glared at me I laughed and when she tried to splash me I didn't even get wet. Eventually I grabbed her and jumped into the water, created an air bubble and kissed her, and let me just say it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

After that my day was pretty mundane. Annabeth and I went back to school, in the classes we didn't have together I daydreamed about her and in the classes I did have with her I just stared at her and we held hands. After school Annabeth and I still had to finish that project because well… we kinda got distracted. This time we decided to go to Annabeth's for the project and went into a different direction from where we were originally going with. We decided to act out this myth with a bit of the poster board idea still going. So all we actually had to do left was just write up the script and rehearse it, which I don't think either of us had much complaints about considering the fact that for most of it we were just kissing. We finished the script and then we were rehearsing as we were kissing Mr. Chase and Mrs. Chase walked in with Bobby and Matt. We both shot up as we heard the door close and I whispered, "Oh my gods we have no luck with parents walking in right now, do we?" Annabeth giggled. Mr. Chase looked like a mix between shock and anger, Mrs. Chase was kind of happy looking, and Bobby and Matt just started screaming, "Annie's got a boyfriend" until their dad told them to quiet down and go to their rooms. Annabeth said to her Dad, "Dad, this is Percy I told you about him before remember…"

Mr. Chase looked at me and I was kinda terrified, I have fought monsters before but my brand new girlfriend's dad? Never and the thought of him disapproving and forbidding Annabeth from seeing me, or being mad at Annabeth because of me would really hurt. Mr. Chase asked to speak with me alone and I complied, Annabeth went with her step mom and when they left it was silent for a moment. I started talking, "Mr. Chase sir I really care about Annabeth and I would never do anything to hurt her please approve of this relationship because I don't want to be the reason that you and Annabeth fight, so please sir, please approve of this relationship." I begged, I never begged but I begged. Mr. Chase studied me and he smiled, wait smiled? He told me, "Percy honestly I do approve from what Annabeth has told me you are a respectable young man and from what I have seen you are so yes I approve, on the condition that you will do everything in your power to protect Annabeth."

I smiled that promise was easy I was already planning on doing that. "I promise." He smiled and Annabeth came back in blushing about a minute later and I could hear laughter coming from her stepmom. Mr. Chase took that as his cue to leave and I moved over to hug Annabeth. "Anything I should know about?" I questioned referring to her blush. She blushed even more and said "Gods no Seaweed Brain!"

The Chase's asked me if I would stay for dinner and I agreed, after that and we finished our project I went back to my apartment and quickly went to sleep, thinking to myself that if this is how dating Annabeth is going to be, I am in, I am in for the rest of my life because today was the greatest day of my life. I prayed to every god who liked me that I would be with Annabeth for a long long time because I was hooked on her and I couldn't have been happier about it.


End file.
